Mature
by canzie
Summary: the rowdyruff boys want to destroy the girls but they seen how grown up they've gotten, they just want to be in their lives, will the girls let them? mostly buttercup and butch.
1. Chapter 1

canzie: BWAH HA HA!!! i'm kinda hyper right now!!! *twich, twich*

boomer: maybe we should.... *takes out big needle*

canzie: no! NO!! you'll never take me alive! *runs away* (while running) HERE IS CHAPTER ONE YOU GUYS! ouch! *stops running and sees neddle in arm* dang, i should have been dead when they caught me. *knocks out cold*

boomer: she doesn't own PPGs or RRBs.

* * *

butch's POV

i saw a light and headed twards it. when i opened my eyes, I saw mojo in my face.

"AAHH!!"

"calm down son. your yelling is giving me a slight headache which is bad for when i think because it will start throbbing so having a headache for me is bad, thus, stop."

He was babbling and i stopped yelling way before he even said, 'calm.'

"where am I? last i remembered was..." I looked to my side and i saw my brothers next to me just coming into consiousness (A/N: whatever, i couldn't care less how you spell that.) and they looked way older than when i last saw them. I looked down to myself and saw how old i was to. I looked about 16.

Then i decided to think about what I remembered last. but when I was just about to remember i heard boomer out burst, " WHOA!! look how old you are, dude!!"

Oi.

Then it hit me..... wait..... it's gonna hit me...... YEAH! mojo got us beat by girls!! he made us all default so that those powerpuke girls could beat us easily. I turned my anger to mojo who stood there like the world would be his tommorow.... hehe, this _house _wouldn't be his tommorow. According to the growls beside me, My brothers relized the same thing and felt the same emotion.

--5 minutes later--

Mojo was kicked out of the house all beat up and brusied. we could hear the ambulance in the backround coming to pick him up. No one knew we were alive, as far as they knew, he got in an accident with one of his experiments and his house is empty. this will be fun.

I knew where I was going first. the Powerpuff girls house. We all exited the house and flew in different directions. I was flying over head when I saw some people waving to me and saying, "HI, Buttercup!!" did I really look like buttercup _that_ much? Whatever the answer was, I waved back to reduce suspitious.

I landed right in front of thier house. I took a deep breathe, clunched up my fist to get ready to punch and rang the doorbell with my unclunched hand. A girl that looked about 16, answered the door. (about my age) she had black hair that was to her back. she had tigress green eyes that practically glowed in the sun. I looked down to her legs, she was wearing skinny jeans which made it very easy to see her sexy, not to skinny and not to fat, legs. I looked up higher and saw she had a perfect hourglass figure, the one peole would sell their brain for. I looked a llittle higher and stayed there. My mouth practically dropped. she had B36 boobs and her shirt, whoo, did not do a good job protecting that. I looked higher to her face after a good memory of what I saw, and saw an angry face.

"Buttercup?" I asked.

"Um, do I know you?" she asked.

" *low whislte* " I whistled.

Her face got angrier and she slammed the door in my face. I was kind of happy she did. if she didn't, I probably would have exploded from my hot-o-meter inside of my head...she definatly broke the scale. She looked like a godess. to her, I probably looked like a mutant rat that learned to stand up. I leaned against the house and slowly slide down.

"whoa..." i said slowly.

* * *

**canzie: whoo! that thing finally wore off! now where is boomer... *types on computer and boomer appears from no where*  
you know you are my favorite rowdyruff, right?**

**boomer: *looks nervous* Yes?**

**Canzie: *takes out chain saw that is not on....yet* then you know this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you right?**

**Boomer: no...**

**Canzie: *flips to next chapter, then flips back, with the chain saw now on* PLEASE R&R!! *laughs manically while screen turns black and boomer screams***

**(boomer was not harmed in this author's note....i was just cutting ham and i cut his peice to big.....hahahaha!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Canzie: i know you think i harmed boomer in the last chapter, but i didn't, he is okay. right boomer?

Boomer: That's right!

Brick: hey! how come he is the only one in your author's notes?

Blossom: Yeah.

Bubbles: that's right!

B-

Canzie: NO!!! no! not yet! no more characters!! congrats! everybody who protested why they are not in it, are in it!!! and boomer was the only one because he's my favorite!!!

Boomer: *starts to blush*

Canzie: I do not own pgs.

* * *

Boomer's POV

We just headed off from our new, Hehe, house and we all flew seprate ways to find our counterparts. I went to the ice cream store first, I found her, although she looked as old as me. Then I realized that her hair was down with a little bow to hold up a side of her hair. she had a jean skirt with a blue tubetop with a jean jacket over had boots that went just below her knees. He was *mezsmorised* by her.

(A/N: ok, so he deserved to give me an X on meszmorized, I'm still not sure if i spelled it right.)

she was eating vinillia ice cream, (A/N: can i spell nothing right?!?!!?) by herself at a table. she looked pretty gorgeous. she had midnight blue eyes and B18 boobs. her legs were perfect to him with that figure that makes girls envious to whoever has it.

I just stood there until a Girl with dirty blond hair and a purple shirt with skinny jeans came up to me and said,

"hey there, handsome, how 'bout an ice cream?"

I was going to say no but then my stomache growled and I realized I haven't ate scine I was born, so I said yes.

"OK, sure." we walked over to the counter and glanced over my shoulder while the girl next to me was decideing what to get while holding my arm.

Bubbles was looking at me.

Bubbles POV

I was waiting for my friend samatha to come join me for ice cream, but she took to long, I was waiting for about 5 minutes and she is normally earlier than me, so I decided to get ice cream without her.

I was eating ice cream when I heard a sort of snobby voice from behind me say, "hey there, handsome, how 'bout an ice cream?"

I couldn't hear the response because the store suddenly went to noisy then silent murmmors. then I saw him and I practically dropped my ice cream.

A muscular guy with blond hair a _little_ darker than mine. he had a black and blue shirt with baggy, ruggdy jeans. he had the most moving night sky dark blue eyes I've ever sen... in fact, he is the only one with dark blues. Except for...

Hey! who is that hanging on his arm? Oh, Mindy. even though she goes to the same shcool, she cheers with the orher cheerleaders for the other team. It was annoying and the guy who I thought was my dream guy, was hers. Then he glanced over his shoulder to me while she was ordering. Our eyes met for a second before i turned away and started to blush. I felt like blossom. Studying a persons detail closely not even caring if they were watching back at you until they look you straight in the face.

then after 5 seconds of blushing, I heard a,

"Hello! what are you looking at? AH! why are you looking at her? don't answer. just don't look at her again and order."

Wow, pushy! then I heard a screamish gasp, squishy noise, and footsteps. I looked up and the whole ice cream store was facing that guy i was staring at. He had ice cream on his head and his own in his hand. AW! poor gu- hey, he's smiling? then I heard him say,

"I've always wanted to do that."

then everybody went on their diddly daddling way like nothing happened. after I stared at everybody like they were crazy, I looked back at the guy and saw him heading twards me. I wanted to fix myself but then he would see it so I just watched him come to me.

he sat down and said, "Hi, bubbles." he knew my name! but it was hard to take him serious with that ice cream on his head. I started to giggle. Oh, he was going to hate me after this.

"why are you laughing?" he asked with a smile.

"you still have ice cream on your head!" I said. I stood up slightly and wiped it off with my napkin. "Um, I have a question." I asked.

"Ok, shoot." he said.

"Well, a few. How did you know my name, why were you smiling when you just got ice cream dumped on your head, and why did you come to me?" I finished.

"Well, I met you before and you don't remember me, I was smiling because I always wanted to stand up to a girl for her to dump some thing on me, What can I say? I'm silly. And I came to you because I wanted to talk to you again which I'm doing right now." he finished.

"Well, when have we met before? I would really like to know." I said while supporting my head with my hands on the table.

"Um, actually, I-" then I heard his cellphone make a ringing noise. he checked it up. I used my X-ray vision to see through. of course I would have to read it backwards. And NO!! I'm not nosy. It read:

.won emoh emoc

!ginteem ffur ydwor ycnegreme

I put it the right way. then it read:

come home now.

emergency rowdy ruff meeting!

"oh, I have to go. I'll meet you a little later somewhere else if we meet again." he said.

"Ok" I said watching him leave.

* * *

Butch POV

I flew up to her window after seeing only one light on. she must be alone at home. I went up to her window as she was at her desk and a couple of school books next to her and a paper with a couple of answers on it. Oh! she's doing her homework! man, haven't she gotten boring since I've last saw her. Hot yet boring.

Then I heard a _to the next level _noise. Video games? I looked closer with my super vision ans saw indeed she was playing a PSP. Oh! she was pretending to do her homework for when-

A man with grayish black hair and a lab coat on and black pants with black shoes that made it look like the shoes were connected to the pants.

she immediately and swiftly made it look like she was doing her homework.

"Buttercup, are you doing okay?"

"yeah, I'm almost done."

"Ok, hurry up, dinner is in an hour."

"Ok."

he left and she waited a bit before continuing with her game.

_oh, Hot yet Devious. which adds up to delicious._ I was going to crawl in when I got a text from brick that said,

come home now.

emergency rowdy ruff meeting!

I was going to ignore it if it didn't say emergency. This little hottie would just have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I opened my poll again and it would help if you guys started voting again. Thank you for all of you that reviewed first. I cannot get your names but you know who you are. Thank you!!!!!!!!! please R&R!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

canzie: see? now I have more characters then needed!

Brick: don't be mad at us...

Blossom: with all of us, we make your life more fun.

Boomer: Yeah! I'm her favorite!! woo, woo!!!

Canzie: that's right boomer. *types on key board*

*a big cookie appears in front of boomer*

Boomer: AWESOME!!!!

Brick *growling* canzie do not own the PPGs or RRBs...

* * *

Brick POV

I flew off leaving my brother's to go there own way. I had my own things to take care of. I flew off at top speed to the Milk Shake Shop. (A/N: yes, I have a name for everything, very original.) I landed a few feet away like I was never flying then walked inside casually. She saw a beauty sitting at the counter. I knew she would have to wait, I had no idea where that powerpuff was and had a long day ahead of me before I would find her and have our rematch.

But then again I could always just see her features.

I walked beside her and and looked at her form the side of my eye. she had orange hair up to her mid back. she was wearing a happy rabbit pink shirt that said, "I'm not saying you're ugly, I'm saying I'm cuter." she wore a skirt that was jean material with a pink thread at the bottom. she had an excellent figure. I could already imagine myself holding her in my arms, running my hands in her hair and on her side.

But I had to continue to start my search for blossom.

I was just about to turn away when I saw one big body crusher...The Colour Of Her Eyes!

they were _pink._ PINK! unles she was from japan, that wasn't exactly counted as normal. the only other person I knew who had pink eyes were none other then..._Blossom._ She had grown increasingly hot since I've last seen her. Enough to catch my eye, and not many girls can do that. she has grown quite mature since the last I've seen her. It surprised me sooo much...

"Excuse ME! but are you going to order or not?!" the guy at the counter said.

"Oh, yea. Give me the menu." I said just remembering where I was. This was stupid, she blew me up so now I make her hurt bad. So why can't I do it?!?! this is so weak...

He dropped the menu right in front of my face. "Here you _go._" he spat out. it had about 5-4 flavors to pick out:

Blueberry

bannana

chocolate

strawberry

Choice of combination.

Wasn't that last one going to be a doozy. I looked down to toppings.

cinniamin twist

bumblebee flush

I was ready to order after thinking a bit. "I'll have a bumblebee bannana blueberry twist with a cinniamin _flush_ and a topping of choco/ stawberry swirl." I gave him a big grin after I was done spitting it out with one great big breathe. I really didn't think he would remember, of course I would but wouldn't tell him. I like tourchering people like that, making me feel smarter... don't take that the wrong way, in any way.

At first he stood thier with a bored look on his face but then turned away saying,"the blossom order, coming up." I gave out a confused look. I looked down at the menu and saw at the very bottom it said clearly:

... The Blossom Order.

I looked to the side and saw blossom with a blank look on her face, like she had just been stabbed and didn't make a peep and was dead. she turned to me coming back to life.

"I thought I was the only one that ever ordered that! It's not even an optoin unless you _see_ my order!"

I had to admit it was cute to see her "overreacting" over something so small as a drink.

Blossom POV

I just finished explaining to this cute guy that _no body_ ever ordered my type of order. It was exciting. he was really cute. I studied his features as he studied mine. His sort of tight shirt showed his ABs. He was definatly muscular, especially the arms. If it was for the feeling, I would have reached out and felt that.

He wasn't near fat, I actually wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend! and that was something rare for somebody. I heard a ding telling his order was ready, I wondered if he went to my school... if he was new here?

He grabbed his drink and I was about to ask him if he was new or even went to my school.

"So do you go to my school? Oh! I mean are you new here cause I haven't _seen _you around school." I stuttered, I but I sounded like a fool.

"Oh! no, I am new here so we will go to school tomorrow." then he made a face he tried to hide that looked like he made that annocement at last minute and not exactly the bestest time to annonce.

I was about to tell him the wonders of Pokey Oaks High when he looked at the watch at his wrist that _CLEARLY_ wasn't there and said,"Sorry, I've got to go. I'm late for ... something..."

"What?"

"something..." he said slipping away, out the door.

Brick POV

I slipped away form the door and to an allie way. I gave my smoothie thing to a hobo and said, "Oh, happy day." then texted my brothers:

come home now.

emergency rowdy ruff meeting!

I had to tell them we were going to school sooner or later...

* * *

**Canzie: Ok! so that's the next chapter. thanks for all the reviews!! BUT! I need more** **reviews!**

**Boomer: Do it for me? *pouty face***

**Brick: *pushes boomer down* NO! do it for me! Or I'll PUNCH YOUR FACE RIGHT IN!**

**Canzie: see? now this is why I only had boomer for my talk thingie mabob.**

**Brick: REVIEW!!!!**


	4. The Middle

**A/N: yeah, I took my characters out. buttercup was feeling left out when they all knew they couldn't _all_ talk unless they spoke as one! and that would be creepy. sorrry. I am talking about something totally random.**

**anyways, I couldn't decide if I should make it skip to school and have a flashback of thier reaction, just skip to school or do it from their reaction. so I'm just ganna skip to school. sorry I didn't ask in the last chapter. so they are now in school!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGs.**

* * *

Butch POV

Brick just told us yesterday we would go to school. reason, unknown. If he thought I was going to make a normal entrance, he was kidding. I am now climbing the tree outside the window of my first class room period. I looked into the window and saw class already started. The teacher was passing out tests and I saw buttercup closest to the window. she looked great from my point of view, sideways. The teacher handed her, her test.

This girl with orange hair, brown eyes, freckles, and a sparkly dress that didn't pass her knees walked up behind her and looked at her test. her snobby voice seriously bothered my ears.

"OOOO! a 'F' huh? to bad your father has to see that. I feel bad for... your dad."

I was seriously ready to pounce in there and hurt her bad for mocking my soon to be girl friend. (A/N: don't you feel confident? *cough* who said that?!) But she turned and made a remark that didn't even pass through my mind.

"OOOO! to bad you have to show your face in the mirror. I feel bad for your... reflection. have to have a reflection as ugly as yours."

that snobby girl left in a huff. I would have thought she would have been proud of herself for making such a splendid remark. but she seemed sad. it must be her test. I finally hoped in through the window.

Everybody turned thier heads to the window. It would have been the same way if I entered through the door.

"Um, I'm the new student?" I said becase the teacher looked at me like I was an amature robberer thief person.

"Oh, um..." she looked at her paper. "butch... rowdyruff?" I gave a small smirk. brick gave us rowdyruff instead of Jojo.

"ya, I kinda disowned myself from my father." I said. "But don't worry! I live with my mom, Bricketta." I gave another smile and sat down in the seat next to buttercup. I turned to her ,as the teacher continued teaching after she showed where her name was written already, and said,

"Sup."

then before she could say anything, even if that thing was an insult, (she reconized me from out first "meeting") I felt a straching at my back. I turned and there was that same red headed scrawny thing that was catigorized as "girl" (A/N: I spelled catigorized wrong. sue me. sound it out!) was trying to give me a paper. I took it and unfolded it. I wasnt going to read it, I expeacted it to say, 'wanna go out?' or something like that, so I was just going to say, leave me alone, rat! but I didn't see that. I saw 'you like _her?' _I pretended to write something, then passed it back. wasn't sure yet.

the bell rang before anything else. I douted she was in my next class.

Boomer pov.

I had singing as first period, or chorus. I looked in through the window. they were all around the piano, but the teacher was standing up. so I got in very quetly so nobody could see me, or hear me. she was playing the piano. she was very good at it. it had this upbeat tune to it. then she started to sing as beautiful as an angel. she was playing "today is the day I die" by good charolette.

"I woke up today, I woke up knowing.

today is the day that I die.

I called my mother,

told her I loved her,

and begged her not to cry.

went to the park and,

and to the swing set,

and enjoyed it one last time.

the happiest day of my life, Isay the happiest day of my life is the day that I  
Refrain:

Can you feel the cold tonight?

Its at 10:00 but its alright.

darkness comes I'm letting go.

all the while but I feel fine.

we went to DC,

and thats just for me,

to see the places we lived.

long conversations,

a talk sensation,

to talk all the stuff that we did.

the happy nights,

the drunken fight,

mistakes we made did I live it right?

the happiest day of my life, I said the happiest day of my life is the day that I

(refrain)

Did I live it right?

hoped I lived it right?

Did I live it ri-ight.

Did I live it right?

I hoped I lived it right.

I know I lived it right!"

Everyone around her clapped. My mistake, _everyone clapped._ The teacher heard me clapping and blew my cover. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it that long anyways.

"Oh! look everyone! a new student. uh, what's your name?" she asked.

"boomer rowdyruff." I recited. yes, brick told me last night to say that as the last name.

"Great! sit next to... um... OH! I got an idea! how about you sing first." I held my breathe. was she serious!? A rowdyruff doesn't sing. Well I do sometimes, but it's more like humming! I guess if I should sing, it should be something for bubbles.

"O-ok," I stuttered. I was so nervous, but I started anyways.

"And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,

I'll be there.

And I swear, by the shawdow that darkens the sky,

I'll be-e there.

for better or worse,

til death do we part,

I love you with every beat of my heart!

yes, I swear."

every one gave a standing ovation, (all the girls anyways. all the boys _just_ clapped.)

I just gave a shrug and sat down. I wasn't that good, was I?

**

* * *

**

** A/N: aw, man! you guys must think I suck or some thing. I know I haven't updated in forever and this is the bestest story on the internet and I let you guys wait! I suck, I suck, I suck.**

**any ways, sorry I stopped it out of no where, brick was suppose to be in this chapeter, but it was getting a little long with the songs. and if the song doesn't match thier personality, who cares? It's just for the song, ya know?**

**PLZ R&R!!!!**


	5. Sorry!

**A/N: yeah, I took my characters out. buttercup was feeling left out when they all knew they couldn't _all_ talk unless they spoke as one! and that would be creepy. sorrry. I am talking about something totally random.**

**anyways, I couldn't decide if I should make it skip to school and have a flashback of thier reaction, just skip to school or do it from their reaction. so I'm just ganna skip to school. sorry I didn't ask in the last chapter. so they are now in school!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGs.**

**nothing new about the story, it's the author's note at the bottom you need to read.**

* * *

Butch POV

Brick just told us yesterday we would go to school. reason, unknown. If he thought I was going to make a normal entrance, he was kidding. I am now climbing the tree outside the window of my first class room period. I looked into the window and saw class already started. The teacher was passing out tests and I saw buttercup closest to the window. she looked great from my point of view, sideways. The teacher handed her, her test.

This girl with orange hair, brown eyes, freckles, and a sparkly dress that didn't pass her knees walked up behind her and looked at her test. her snobby voice seriously bothered my ears.

"OOOO! a 'F' huh? to bad your father has to see that. I feel bad for... your dad."

I was seriously ready to pounce in there and hurt her bad for mocking my soon to be girl friend. (A/N: don't you feel confident? *cough* who said that?!) But she turned and made a remark that didn't even pass through my mind.

"OOOO! to bad you have to show your face in the mirror. I feel bad for your... reflection. have to have a reflection as ugly as yours."

that snobby girl left in a huff. I would have thought she would have been proud of herself for making such a splendid remark. but she seemed sad. it must be her test. I finally hoped in through the window.

Everybody turned thier heads to the window. It would have been the same way if I entered through the door.

"Um, I'm the new student?" I said becase the teacher looked at me like I was an amature robberer thief person.

"Oh, um..." she looked at her paper. "butch... rowdyruff?" I gave a small smirk. brick gave us rowdyruff instead of Jojo.

"ya, I kinda disowned myself from my father." I said. "But don't worry! I live with my mom, Bricketta." I gave another smile and sat down in the seat next to buttercup. I turned to her ,as the teacher continued teaching after she showed where her name was written already, and said,

"Sup."

then before she could say anything, even if that thing was an insult, (she reconized me from out first "meeting") I felt a straching at my back. I turned and there was that same red headed scrawny thing that was catigorized as "girl" (A/N: I spelled catigorized wrong. sue me. sound it out!) was trying to give me a paper. I took it and unfolded it. I wasnt going to read it, I expeacted it to say, 'wanna go out?' or something like that, so I was just going to say, leave me alone, rat! but I didn't see that. I saw 'you like _her?' _I pretended to write something, then passed it back. wasn't sure yet.

the bell rang before anything else. I douted she was in my next class.

Boomer pov.

I had singing as first period, or chorus. I looked in through the window. they were all around the piano, but the teacher was standing up. so I got in very quetly so nobody could see me, or hear me. she was playing the piano. she was very good at it. it had this upbeat tune to it. then she started to sing as beautiful as an angel. she was playing "today is the day I die" by good charolette.

"I woke up today, I woke up knowing.

today is the day that I die.

I called my mother,

told her I loved her,

and begged her not to cry.

went to the park and,

and to the swing set,

and enjoyed it one last time.

the happiest day of my life, Isay the happiest day of my life is the day that I  
Refrain:

Can you feel the cold tonight?

Its at 10:00 but its alright.

darkness comes I'm letting go.

all the while but I feel fine.

we went to DC,

and thats just for me,

to see the places we lived.

long conversations,

a talk sensation,

to talk all the stuff that we did.

the happy nights,

the drunken fight,

mistakes we made did I live it right?

the happiest day of my life, I said the happiest day of my life is the day that I

(refrain)

Did I live it right?

hoped I lived it right?

Did I live it ri-ight.

Did I live it right?

I hoped I lived it right.

I know I lived it right!"

Everyone around her clapped. My mistake, _everyone clapped._ The teacher heard me clapping and blew my cover. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it that long anyways.

"Oh! look everyone! a new student. uh, what's your name?" she asked.

"boomer rowdyruff." I recited. yes, brick told me last night to say that as the last name.

"Great! sit next to... um... OH! I got an idea! how about you sing first." I held my breathe. was she serious!? A rowdyruff doesn't sing. Well I do sometimes, but it's more like humming! I guess if I should sing, it should be something for bubbles.

"O-ok," I stuttered. I was so nervous, but I started anyways.

"And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,

I'll be there.

And I swear, by the shawdow that darkens the sky,

I'll be-e there.

for better or worse,

til death do we part,

I love you with every beat of my heart!

yes, I swear."

every one gave a standing ovation, (all the girls anyways. all the boys _just_ clapped.)

I just gave a shrug and sat down. I wasn't that good, was I?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: aw, man! you guys must think I suck or some thing. I know I haven't updated in forever and this is the bestest story on the internet and I let you guys wait! I suck, I suck, I suck.**

**any ways, sorry I stopped it out of no where, brick was suppose to be in this chapeter, but it was getting a little long with the songs. and if the song doesn't match thier personality, who cares? It's just for the song, ya know?**

**PLZ R&R!!!!**

**bye the way, I will be macking a new story and you could get a sneak peek summary from my profile.**

**sorry if your dissappointed that there is no new part of this story for those were were expecting it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so...finally contiueing. PLZ don't be mad at me for spelling that word wrong!! or not contiuing. anyway, It will be the shortest chapter yet... I've done way to much for butch and buttercup, but here they are!!!**

Buttercup POV

I could not believe this guy. What kind of jerk species does he think he is in? First he shows up at my door acting like a baffon, then he comes to class through _the window _to class! what is that? thenhe has the nerve to try to talk to my, good thing the bell rang first.

Then something in my head just clicked. _RowdyRuff?_ Why did that sound so fimiliar?....... Oh well. WAIT! The rowdyruff boys!! The ones that almost beat us and...wait. That was _butch?_ that couldn't be butch! That was the big headed guy with the wannabe tough guy adtittude when he was five? He looks so...

Mature, now.

I started thinking when he came up to the door the other day, then I took the time to reconize his difference. He was taller, he dressed better, he looked knda cute...with those eyes...

I thinking about it so much, didn't bother to pay attention to the road in front of me. **SLAM!!! **I knocked straight into a locker. I fell backwards before I felt two hands grab me to stop me from falling.

"Are you okay? you gotta be more careful, B-cup."

"I'm okay, mitch." I told him.

"What were you thinking about so much you couldn't pay attention?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Hey, do you have anything planned... this afternoon?" He asked blushing.

"U-uh, no. W-why?" I asked feeling my face turn hot.

"I, Uh, I-I just wanted to k-know if you, uh, wanted.... to play some one-on-one basketball? The court is free, this afternoon!" He asked stuttering.

"Uh, um, actually, no, no thanks. I got to go..." i looked for an excuse. I didn't want to go so that he might have a chance of bringing up that akaward moment again. Then I saw butch walking by, I just had to act like I didn't remember he was my worst enemy.

"Help him figure this school out!" I said walking up to him and hooking arms. Mitch looked so shocked, like I said yes to go on a date with an aliean.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, BC." he said plainly.

After he was out of ear shot, butch looked at me and said "what was that all about?"

"It's nothing,just keep walking" I said.

from the corner of my eye, I could see him struggling to say something.

"Wanna go for a smoothie?" He finally blurted out.

I didn't want to say yes, but I didn't want to give mitch reason to have me over, or something.

"Tomorrow afeter school." I said flatly.

He smiled broadly.

* * *

**again I'm so sorry for having it mostly butch and buttercup, but i did say somewhere it would be. I promise the next chapter will be...someone else. and again i'm sorry its so short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, to continue my story, I'm going to have to break my promise. It will first be about buttercup and butch. but then it's brick and blossom! so cool it! and i'm sorry I've been taking so long. not enough time. sooo....**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, butch!" boomer yelled to his jet black haired brother. "Check this!" boomer said giving the paper to butch.

"So, it's a list of the boys' and girls' basketball call ins." butch said.

"But look in the U's!" boomer said.

"Oooohh." butch said looking at the name before him.

"So, join and you can have more time with her! look! here is an info sheet! the boys and girls practice at the same time, different courts! you can totally hang out with her!" boomer said. Butch hit him on the head.

"OW! what was that for?" He asked.

"If this is the call ins, aren't try outs over?!?!" Butch exclaimed. Boomer was silent for a while.

"Oh..." boomer mummbled. Butch hit him on the head again.

"OW! stop hitting me!" boomer said.

"Is he bothering you?" A girl said from behind boomer.

Boomer turned around and saw mindy, the girl he met at the ice cream store, where he first saw bubbles.

"N-no, no, he's my brother. it's okay." Boomer said.

"Okay," she said seductively "Just call me, if you ever need help..." she said slightly leaning on boomer, crawling her fingers up his chest. He smiled nervously.

"He-he. will do." he said chuckling nervously. She left shaking her hips as she walked.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a hot babe that needed a man?" he said.

"1, I thought you wanted buttercup. 2, she's all yours." boomer said. "Good luck with that problem." boomer said referring to the call in.

"Hmm..." butch thought a while as he walked to the place the info sheet said the try outs would be.

====at the gym===

"Hey! coach!" He shouted. "Can I try out? I'm new here and just found this!" butch said.

"I don't think so!" the coach said. Butch saw that the coach was a girl.

"Say, what's your name?" He said.

"Coach Willa" she said.

"Please, willa, just give me one chance!" he said.

"Fine, you got thirty seconds." She said

He went over to the bleachers, took off his shirt and picked up a ball. (he is _such_ a show off.) In thirty seocnds, he made 16 shots. He walked up to her a little moist from sweat and it looked liked he was sizzling. (He atcually is steaming but he is using little of his heating power for her not to know.

"So, am I in?" butch asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"The coach looked at him for a moment and said, "First practice is tomorrow." she said before walking away.

"Yes!" he whispered and left as he put his shirt back on.

------At lunch-----

Brick got his lunch and saw blossom over at a table with her friends. "Perfect..." he whispered. He went over to her.

"Hey, bl--"

"BRICK! HI! This is are friends Jamie and Mandy!" blossom said interupting brick.

"Well, hello." He said.

"I told you he would come." blossom said to mandy.

"Ok, Ok! you told me so. sheesh!" she said with a smile.

"So what were you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just about the up-coming project" She said. Jamie who was next to him said while rubbing his arm said, "Hi, I'm jamie."

"Hee, yea, I got that." he said nervously. Blossom felt a small ping of jealousy in her.

"So, brick! when did you move here?" she said a little fast.

"Oh!" Brick used this oppritunity to get away from jamie. He faced blossom releasing his arm from jamie's.

"I moved here about three days ago. yep, I remembered it like three days ago...we moved here." Brick said

Jamie giggled a little louder then the rest of them. "Your so funny." she said after she was done laughing. Buttercup saw her over there and then saw brick. 'The leader.' buttercup thought with a frown.

Buttercup went over to blossom. "Bloss, I got to talk to you." she said in a rushed manor. she took blossom and brought her over to another empty table.

"Well, that's my cue to leave to! see ya!" brick said as he left.

"Blossom! what do you think your doing!" buttercup asked.

"I was talking to a cute guy." she said.

"Do you remember when we were younger and we fought that group called the rowdyruff boys? the one that almosted killed us?" buttercup asked.

"Mmmh...oh, yea!" she said.

"And who does that look like?" she said in a low growl as she pointed to brick.

"Hmm... *Gasp* that's brick! THATS A ROWDYRUFF! *gsap* do you think he was acting innocent for something? *gasp* where's the other two? He looks really cute now..." blossom said.

"BLOSSOM!" buttercup exclaimed.

"Oh, yea. That's brick!" she said.

"YEAH!" buttercup said.

"But he wasn't doing anything. how about I confront him and if he says he wasn't doing anything evil, we can just drop it, right? take the risk?" blossom said.

"FINE! fine. but when your in trouble, don't come crying to me. buttercup said getting up and leaving."

----at the next class----

Brick was barely staying awake when a peaice of folded paper came onto his desk. He unfolded it and in pink ink it said:

**Are you still doing evil?**

**-Blossom~**

brick scribbled somehting in red ink and sended it back. it said:

**No, why you ask?**

**-Brick**

Blossom wrote back:

**Because I no ur A rowdyruff!**

**-Blossom~**

Brick wrote back:

**Well, we gave up on evil. you  
don't hav to worry about me  
Babe. :)**

**-Brick**

Blossom wrote back:

**Fine, your off the hook...  
for now.**

**-Blossom~**

* * *

Do you like it? I hope you like! I'm aiming for forty reviews! is that to much to ask?

plz R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, so I'm trying to make up for lost time of ow I haven't been forever faithful...*under breathe* and I have a new series I wanna start but have to finish the story first.**

**OK! so, yeah, enjoy my story! and it will end at chapter 10! I did the caluculations and it will end there.**

"OK, here I go." boomer said to himself. He walked up to the adress butch gave him from the time he went there when he was first rang the door bell. he knew buttercup wasn't home, she was at practice with butch. Blossom might be home and then there is there father. So, he gave best of luck to himself and waited for someone to open the door.

"Just a minute!" He heard someone say inside. the door opened and bubbles was at the door.

"hi! bubbles, um, I was wondering if you would like to.... umm." Boomer started, 'should I do it?' he thought.

"Yes?" bubbles asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." he asked.

"Uh..." bubbles started. Boomer turned a dark red as he looked down waiting for his answer. He was so embarrassed.

"I guess, I'd love to go!" bubbles said.

"Really?" he aske feeling all the red flushed from his face.

"Of course! your a really nice guy!" she said.

"OKAY! pick you up tonight." he said walking away.

"He is so..." bubbles aid with a smile.

-----~----

Buttercup finished putting her basketball unifrom on and started heading out side. As she walked out side she saw butch coming out to but he was still putting his shirt over his head so he didn't see her. She saw his ABs. he had a 12 pack and it looked so _sexy..._' WHAT AM I THINKING?' she thought asshe pushed herself on the wall inside her locker genders' locker room. He saw him past by as a blush crept across her face and settled for a rest.

"Wow, I can't believe it." she said to herself as she watch him go inside the gym.

-----~-----

"Okay! It's decided!" Coach willa said as everyone stopped playing. "The team captin for the girls' team is... Buttercup Utonium." she said as everyone applaude.

"And for the boys' team... Butch Rowdyruff." and everyone applaude as buttercup mouth gaped open.

-----~------

Buttercup pushed butch to the side as everyone went to their locker room. "I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work." buttercup said.

"Well, plaese tell me, 'cause I have no idea what your talking about." butch replied.

"Your trying to show everyone your not evil, that you could be the good guy, but its not going to work with me." buttercup said walking away.

"she's so sexy." butch said to himself.

------~-----

At 8:30, bubbles came back from her date.

"OH! it was so romatic!" bubbles said.

"What happened!" blossom said coming down the stairs.

They both sat dwon on the couch egaer to listen or tell.

"Well, he took me to the carnival. we went on the marry-go-round, first. And then, he got me cotton candy! And after walking around, seeing people perform and stuff, He won me a bear at darts!" She took out a bear that _just_ fitted inside her purse. It was blue with black eyes and a dark blue heart in the middle.

"Then, we went to the house of mirrors and he looked so silly in his reflection! Then lastly we went on the farris wheel and when the ride stopped for people to start getting off, we were at the top and the moon looked so huge! It was so cool! and then..." she started to blush.

"AND THEN!!!" blossom said excitedly.

"We kissed under the moon light!" she exclaimed.

"AW!!" blossom said.

"You guys should try dating the other guys to." bubbles said.

"No way!" buttercup said coming down from her hiding spot. "Boomer has always been the nicest! who said his brothers are going to be the same."

"At least let me date brick and then we'll see if they really are dangerous! okay?" blossom begged.

"hey, that's up to you..." buttercup started.

"YES!" blossom said.

"... but when your deing as he slowly chokes you, we won't be there." buttercup said going upstairs.

* * *

**YES! another chapter done!**

**and those of you who also read fairy tale twist, blossom's side of the story will be a little summed up because her story is longer then the other twos.**

**THANK YOU! PLZ R&R!**


	9. Important, not THAT important, note

**OK! this is not an important _important _note but it is important to the poelpe who has been paying attention to my "THERE is going to be a NEW SERIES!!" note.**

**you know how i said that after i finish "Mature" and "fairy tale twist" I would do it? well, i'm going to have to hold that off. I decided to do **

**"True Love Story: book 2"!!!! yay!!!**

**So anyways. sorry for those who were waiting for a mature chapter. and sorry for those who were waiting for that new series, and YAY for those who are happy about it. PLZ! no flames on this! I don't need it. if you are unhappy about this thing, please complain to someone who cares. don't mean to be mean but serously.**

**Happy note only. PLZ and THX**

**~CAnzIe**


	10. Chapter 10

FINAL CHAPTER! it's a be super long and after thinking about it, this will be the final chapter. REmember to still do poll and im getting a little discouraged guys, need those reviews, its what keeps me going. plz R&R.

_'I am independent. I don't need him to ask me, I ask him._' Blossom thought to herself as she walked twards Brick's locker. She turned the corner and butterflies filled her stomach as she saw Brick taking Books out his locker. '_I never Thought I would be this nerveous around him, just angry.' Blossom thought. _She walked to him.

When Brick saw her, he became very nervous around her. he drop half his books he had in his hands.

"Ah, oops..." he said bending down to pick it up.

"Here let me help." He heard Blossom's sweet voice ring out. Not to long after she said that, He saw her hands helping out. In the corner of both their eyes, they saw the last book. They both reached for it. (I know, I know, corny classic) When they touched the book at the same time, they felt a serge of wonderful feeling go through their body. They looked up to meet eyes, and locked.

"Uh- t-thanks." Brick said picking up the last book.

"Um, I think you needed to ask me something? Brick asked.

"OH, oh yeah, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." BLossom said.

"I thought I was suppose to ask you out." Brick said with a smirk.

"Great, pick me up at 7:00" She said as she left. Brick low whistled as she left.

* * *

==After Blossom date==

Blossom came home and leaned against the door.

"I'm home!" she said dreamily.

Bubbles came zooming down.

"WHAT HAPPENED? give me all the deets!" bubbles said. Buttercup scoffed from the stairs.

"I bet it was awful" buttercup said.

"You wish it was awfful!" blossom said. "He picked me up, and then brought me to the beach right in time to see the sunset, which i might add looks beautiful on the ocean! and then, we had a picnic and laid down on the sand to see the fireworks! then he brought me back and, well..." she started blushing.

"We were saying our good-byes and kinda got in the moment and..." bubbles listen intensly for what was coming next.

"we kissed.." she said silently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" bubbles screamed with excitment. she hugged blossom.

"Buttercup, I talked to him, not argued with him, but atcually talked. he's a really nice guy and I think you should give butch a chance to." blossom said to her.

"uhh." Buttercup said musing it over. " ok." She said with a smile.

"YAY" the two sisters said hugging buttercup.

====the next day====

Butch walked up to buttercup.

"ok, ima ask one last time. will you go out with me?" he asked.

"ok." she said.

"Now before you say no, really think about, im mean really _really _think about it."

"*giggle* butch! I said yes!"

"REALLY? you'll go out with me?" butch asked.

"Yes, now where will you take me?" Buttercup aksed.

"Now, thats a surprise." butch said.

====that night===

The doorbell rang, and Blossom opened the door.

"Is, buttercup home?" butch said sorta nervous. He still couldn't believe she said yes.

"*giggle*! of course she's here silly! I'm really excited for the two of you! you guys make such a good couple! ah!" blossom said. Butch started to blush. He covered his face so blossom wouldn't see.

"Would you stop embarassing the poor boy? goodness." Bubbles sasid as she came to the door."as you know, I''m buttercup's sister. she'll be cimg down soon. she was so excited, she couldn't decide what to wear!" she said.

"Really?" butch asked.

"No, not really. you said it was a surprise and didn't tell me what to wear so I to take a guess, which was hard." Buttercup said, now all of them at the door.

"W-woah...." butch gasped at buttercup.

She had a dark green dress shirt that was starpless but had the removable sleeves on her arms. she also had a black skirt with a dark green legging under that went to the knees. she had black eyeliner and lip gloss, curtiousy of bubbles.

"A-are you ready?" Butch asked.

"mh-hm." she mumbled. They got in his car and drove away. even though none of them were old enough to got to a club and they could hear the music inside.

"Wow, butch." Buttercup said.

"Yup, c'mon!" butch said grabbing her and bring her inside. Butch bought her a drink.

"thanks." buttercup said. They talked as they finished their drink. Then a song came on that Buttercup wanted to dance to. (plz, don't ask wat the song is, use ur "E-MAG-IN-NATION"!)They got on the dance floor and started dancing. after the song was finished, a slow song came on. They both looked at each other as if discussing what to do in their mind. Butch sticked out his hand. Buttercup took it and they started dancing. Near the end, they slowed to a stop and kissed.

THE END!

* * *

sorry I had to end it so, narraty, but...ya know. ANYWAYS, I know I said I wanted to start my new secreat series, but for those who have been keeping updated, you would know I'm contiuing True love story: Book 2 . so, until next story...bye!


End file.
